Reflection
by Raven the Joker
Summary: Sheik wondered who was Link's love. Link showed him his picture. Oneshot [LinkxSheik]. My first attempt at a Zelda fic. R&R if you feel like to.


Reflection

**Devilish**: Okay okay, I dunno how I come up with the title. And this is my very first Zelda fan fiction. So be easy with me. The original idea is not really mine though, I don't remember where I got it. Oneshot

By the way, I deny the fact that Sheik is actually Zelda, since he is much more muscular than the holder of Triforce of Wisdom. So Sheik and Zelda are DIFFERENT people in here. Don't just blame me if you think I'm dumb and dunno anything about OoT.

Now, let's hop on the story, shall we?

**Warning**: Pairing Link x Sheik, shonen-ai and possibly some OOC-ness. Don't like? Get lost and don't come back here ever again.

**Disclaimer: **It is called FAN fiction for a reason…

**Remember: **

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He was lying on the grassy land, staring at the clear sky, he couldn't help but thinking about a certain blonde haired man, his bright blue eyes that filled with the power of will… Oh, how he wanted to hold the man he loved so much, dreaming nights and days about him, the Hero of Time, the holder of Triforce of Courage and the man that many girls (and some men) had fallen in love.

Two years had passed by ever since the Hero of Time defeated Gannondorf. And Zelda had suggested him to go back in his time, but for some reasons he didn't, he refused to. And the Princess of Destiny told him it was not a wise choice, he would loose his seven years of youth. He shook his head, smiled and said he had something to do.

Now he and the Hylian worked in Lon Lon Ranch, since there were nothing better for them to do anyways. And besides, being around the ranch and helping out was actually nice, since he could see the one he admired almost everyday.

He knew if he confess his undying love for him that would just add one more stalker in his love's list. Surely he didn't want to ruin his friendship with him, at least not yet.

"Rupee for your thoughts,"

Snapped back from his thoughts, he rolled an eye.

"Well well, if it isn't the Hero of Time," he murmured, trying a blush that threaten to spread all over his face. Whenever he saw the Hylian, he thanked his turban and his mask dozen of times, otherwise the other man would think he was insane.

"Sheik, I hope you haven't forgotten my name yet," the hero winced.

"Link, if I'm right," Sheik raised an eyebrow, his eyes were full of amusement, he remembered that Link didn't like the 'Hero' title, it made him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm glad," Link replied dryly. "What are you doing out of here?"

"Just admiring the sky and getting some fresh air," he murmured softly, the cool wind breezing his skins feel so good. "And you? I thought you were helping Malon taking care of the horses,"

"Nah, she said she could do it herself," he handed a mug of milk to Sheik. "And she asked me to bring this for you,"

Sheik stared at the mug, but he took it anyways. "Thank you,"

"No problem," Link grinned widely, the grin made Sheik melt inside out.

Dead silence fell between them. Later, shifted from the uncomfortable situation, Link was the one who started.

"Um," he asked in a soft voice. "I've wanted to ask you something,"

Sheik looked Link in the corner of his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well… You see… I've met up with someone, I adore him much. But I don't know how to tell him my feelings, since I'm too shy and not very sociable at all…" Link blushed, which made him very adorable, but Sheik's heart was shattering.

'_He… He has someone in his heart already…'_ he thought, sadness overwhelming him. _'However, it won't change the fact that I will protect him even if it costs my own life,'_

"Hello? Earth to the Sheikah," Link sat in front of Sheik, waving his hand madly at the Sheikah's face.

"Eh?" Sheik returned from his thoughts, he smiled at the Hylian, trying to hide the sadness. "How can I help you?"

Gave the Sheikah a suspicious glance, he said "Well, can you suggest me a way to confess my feelings to _him_?"

'_Him…?' _Sheik thought both in horror and happiness. '_I… I might have a chance…'_

"C-can you show me his picture?" Sheik said finally, a little bit of quiver could be found in his voice, but it seemed like Link hadn't noticed it.

"Surely," Link smiled as he fished in his pocket, he took out a little wooden box. "Here, I keep it in this box, since it's very precious,"

Sheik took the box from Link, his hand quite trembled, his heart racing in his chest. '_Damnit, stop trembling! You're a well-trained Sheikah warrior, are you not!?_' half of his mind screamed at him. _'Shush, this situation is different…' _the other half whispered.

He opened the box. He found no picture in there.

Only a mirror.

The small mirror reflected his face, his bangs and the cowl covered almost all of his face, left only the right eye and half of his forehead. His ruby eye stared back at him, some blushes still could be seen in his well-covered face.

He turned his head around to see Link, he gaped like a fish.

"Li-Link, I -,"

The Hylian grinned, amused at Sheik's reaction. "See? Isn't he adorable?"

Now the embarrassed Sheikah felt like his cowl were pulled down, showing his entire face, which he had NEVER showed to anyone before, except for Princess Zelda and Impa. His cheeks were filled with heat when the other male studied his face hungrily.

He took the cowl and tried to hide his expressions again, but a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Shhssh, it's okay, you're beautiful…" Link held Sheik by waist, leaned in to kiss him.

Sheik's mind was numb at the moment, trying to grasp everything that was happening. At first Link told him he loved someone and asked for his advice, now he was holding him and KISSING him.

Slowly he returned the kiss, he wrapped arms around his lover's neck, Link's tongue slid into his mouth, their kiss becoming passionate, until they broke out and grasped for oxygen.

Sheik looked directly at the sapphire eyes, he still couldn't believe the one he longed for now became his lover. As Link nuzzled his neck, he moaned softly.

"Come on Link, I'm sure Malon is waiting for us," his hands released the green kokiri tunic.

"Hnn, okay," Link groaned, missing the warmth they'd been shared.

As they walked towards the ranch, Link turned his head to face with Sheik.

"Sheik, you do look cute when you're flustered and blushing," his eyes were filled with amusement and… lust?

"Just shaddap and go," Sheik snapped, managed to stop the blush to spread out.

They were holding hands and sight of the ranch appeared in front of them.

Fin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Devilish:** Boo! Finally I finished it. It turned out pretty long… And Navi's missing! But that wouldn't be a big matter since this is a LxS fan fiction, ne?

Sorry for the grammatical errors and… stuff. It would be great if someone wants to be the beta reader for me. It's 1.35 am right now.

Good night peeps.

P/S: Reviews are welcome, flames and criticism are appreciated (at least I think so)


End file.
